


Motorcycle

by sunshinehell



Series: Back On Top [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Kissing, Motorcycles, Picnics, maybe?? idk, the front bottoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehell/pseuds/sunshinehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ukai really doesn't get out much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic published here :0   
> Gotta love that rarepair hell!

Keishin snaps his toothpick with his teeth and kicks the sputtering, dying air conditioner sitting behind the counter of his family's convenience store. There's a foreboding crack in his toes. "Ma!"

"Yes, Keishin?"

"AC's broken!"

"Well then, fix it!"

He curses. It's the live, hot ass of summer; he will melt no matter if he wears pants behind the counter or not. He rolls up the sleeves of his loose-hanging, black t-shirt and tugs at the gold earring in his left ear. He sticks his thumbs in his belt and leans back. The broken conditioner chokes its death throes at him pitifully, and he scowls at it. 

He really has nothing to do but his actual, paying job. Karasuno had won nationals a few months ago, so here he was. One of the guys from the neighbourhood volleyball society had suggested that he get a job at a different convenience store, if only to get away from his mother's nagging. 

The door tinkles.

"Sorry, the air conditioning is broken, we're closing-"

"Hey, Ukai, cut a girl a bit of slack. Those lollipops on the counter ain't gonna melt, are they?"

Keishin curses under his breath and turns around to face Saeko Tanaka. She's glowing with sweat, blonde bangs plastered to her forehead. Her eyes are alight with humour, having noticed that he wasn't expecting it to be her. He should've expected. She comes in every week for candy. 

"Uh…"

"I could settle for ice cream, if your freezers are gonna break next." Saeko laughs, loud and boisterous like her kid brother. "C'mon, I brought money and everything."

He caves. "Okay, pick something and lemme ring you up."

Saeko flashes him a grin of white teeth, and picks out an assortment of green and pink lollipops. She takes an ice cream bar from the freezer as an afterthought. 

"So, I just got a new motorbike," she says. She leans over the counter like she belongs there, arms folding, rough hands each grabbing the opposite elbow. Keishin looks at her face with resolve. 

"Uh-huh?" He rings her up. It's 50 yen. God, he needs a cigarette. 

"So I was wondering if you wanted to come for a spin?"

"I have to call the guy for the, uh, the AC." He scratches the back of his neck. That was the flimsiest excuse he'd ever come up with. "Also, what are you, like, nineteen? Isn't that too young to have a motorcycle? That's fifty yen, by the way."

Saeko is amused. "Even if I was, it wouldn't be. I'll be waiting outside; it's hot as balls in here." She pays, gathers the candy and tears open the ice cream package. She turns to leave, opens the door. "Oh, and Ukai?" Keishin looks up from the register. "For the record. I'm twenty-one." She takes a bite of the ice cream bar with her laughing mouth. The door rings behind her. 

"Damn it."

Keishin picks up the phone and dials the repairman. The conversation is short and agonizing, but by the end of it Keishin has secured a time slot for the man to come in. 

He peers through the window at Saeko. She's there, as promised, sitting on the curb and finishing off the ice cream bar, it already dripping down her fingers. The sun beats down on her bare shoulders. The motorbike in front of her is impressive, a huge, dark beast. It suits her. 

"Ma!" Keishin calls again. 

"What now!"

"I'm going out!" He unties his apron, throws it behind the counter, makes sure his keys are still in his pocket, and leaves. 

"You're actually coming with me!" Saeko sounds delighted. Only her smirk is telling of how she knew he would. Keishin snorts and flips the closed sign, locking up.

"Needed to get out of there."

Saeko stands and walks up a little too close to him. "Your excuses are terrible." She drags the keys from the back of her shorts and shifts her weight onto one leg. "Let's ride."

Keishin hopes his blush is able to be excused by the heat. Saeko tosses him a helmet and straddles the bike, pulling out of her parking spot. The bike roars and billows out waves of heat. Saeko's hair flares out. She laughs in exhilaration. 

"That's… wow." Keishin jams the helmet on his head. "I can see why you'd like that better than that Vespa you used to have."

"It was pretty hideous," she agrees. "Hop on." Keishin straddles on behind her, unaware of where to put his hands. "Hands on my waist, Ukai."

"Gotcha. Safety first." Her skin is soft and warm. She wiggles her hips and kick-starts the bike. 

"You're gonna have to get a bit closer if you don't wanna be thrown off the back," she teases. The bike groans, and Keishin pulls himself flush with her back as they pull out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" Keishin yells in her ear. Saeko says something. "What was that?"

"We’re going to the river!"

The hum of the bike is powerful. Saeko's shoulders are tense against his front. Her whole body is tense, actually, resisting being flung around with the poorly repaired road. The sun burns hot on Keishin's black t-shirt, but the wind blows cold in his face. 

"What are we doing?"

"What?" Saeko hollers back.

"What are we doing at the river!"

"I dunno!"

Keishin holds on tight as Saeko cackles hysterically and revs the bike. They bounce along over cracked asphalt, every pothole shooting a painful jolt up his spine.  
The city (or as city as it gets, in Miyagi) fades as they get out to the farmland, where reeds line the river and lush grass lines the reeds. They enter a copse. The trees speckle soothing green shadows over their backs. The bike sputters to a halt at a break in the reeds, where the riverbank is soft and dry and the view of the river is unobstructed.

"I’ve decided. We are going to sit here and hang out," Saeko declares. Keishin gets off the bike, his knees weak from them clenching Saeko’s hips for the whole ride. She seems unaffected. "You seem like you really don't get out much."

"Hang out?"

"Yeah, how long has it been since you just kicked it with someone?" Saeko shrugs. She rides the bike over behind a tree, where she pulls the keys from the ignition and puts them in the pocket of her shorts again. She bends over the back of the bike and opens the heavy flap covering a storage compartment.

“What’s in that?”

Saeko grins, pulling out a couple beers. “Catch.”

Keishin does, smiling back. "Thanks."

"No prob." She's wearing heavy black boots despite the hot weather. Keishin suspects that it's more because of the bike than because of any aesthetical reasons. She skitters down the steep bank, into a patch of sun, and sits so that her head is in the shade. "Pull up some grass, Ukai."

He cracks open his beer can and takes a sip. It’s miraculously cold. He makes his way down the bank so he can sit by her. His fingers tug at the laces of his tennis shoes and pull them off his hot feet. “You been okay?”

“Yeah,” she hums, drinking her beer. “Been better. Trying to get money to move out, finally.”

“You in school?”

“Yup. Last year. One more course to finish.”

“Cool.” Ukai watches a pair of ducks seek refuge in the reeds. “I’m a graduate. Didn’t go back.”

They sit for a bit. The grass is cool between Keishin’s toes. The condensation from the beer can is also pleasant. Saeko arches her neck, looking out at the ducks and the fish and the reeds. Summer is cooler by the river.

“You gonna keep coaching the team?”

Keishin turns his head to meet her eyes. Her dark eyelashes are short, and her lips are pink, parted slightly. “Yeah. Think so. They’re good kids. Can’t have Takeda trying to coach them.” Saeko nods, setting her jaw. Keishin takes a drink from his can. “You play?” he asks. 

She snorts. “God, no. I’m a musician.”

Keishin takes her rough, calloused hand, examining her palm. “With those fingers?”

Her eyes flick up, scanning his face, but she doesn’t pull away. “I’m a drummer. Wadaiko. I’m making a team.”

His lips twitch. “I’m sure you’re great.”

“I am pretty good.”

“Would you care to demonstrate?” he asks. Saeko looks at her hand in his and then back up at him. She smiles, inches a little closer than she was before. Keishin hadn’t noticed how close they were already. Her eyes are laughing at him.

“Take a girl out to dinner, first.”

“It’s a date. Where do you want to go?”

“What, seriously?” Saeko asks, quietly, incredulously. The reeds rustle with the movements of the ducks. The breeze tussles their hair. They’re still holding hands.

“Yeah? If you want?” Keishin feels his face heating up, but he doesn’t back away.

Saeko leans in so that her nose brushes his. Her hair forms a chin-length curtain. “Sure.”

She kisses him with force. Her mouth is small and hot and smooth, her lips sliding over his as she teases his bottom lip with her teeth. Keishin sighs, letting go of her hand so he can put his on her waist and draw her closer. She shivers into his touch, pressing up against him and opening her mouth. Keishin reciprocates, and they’re kissing sloppily, hard with tongue like dumb teenagers. She rakes her nails through his hair; he shudders when their teeth clink together. She tastes like beer and ice cream. It’s summer, and it’s good.

They draw apart. Saeko blinks at him slowly, catlike, but there’s a big grin unfurling on her face. “Wow.”

Keishin tucks her hair behind her ear. His fingers touch soft skin and piercings. His lips curve up. “Wow,” he agrees.


End file.
